1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dosing tip and more particularly to a dosing tip having an especially configured mouth-receiving portion providing ease of insertion into the mouth of a host, including means for providing firm engagement by the teeth, lips, gums, or jaws thereof, while delivering the dose and for readily releasing the tip from the mouth upon completion of the dosing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dosing systems are known which are commonly referred to as "syringe" type or "caulking gun" type delivery systems used for administering drugs, medicines, vitamins, and the like, referred to herein as medicaments, to animal or human recipients. These type systems have in common a structure including a chamber for receiving the medicament and a plunger type mechanism for forcing the medicament out of the chamber and through a tip into the mouth of the recipient. None of these conventional systems, however, fully achieve certain requisites in the functional areas of easy insertion and retention in the mouth of the recipient as well or easy removal when dosing is completed. The dosing tip herein disclosed does obtain these advantages and is especially useful for dosing a large number of animals, such as a herd of cattle, quickly and safely using in certain embodiments thereof available devices such as a common caulking gun available in any hardware store at an economical price.